


False abuse accusations are BAD, kids

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dildo spars, Domestic, False Accusations, Keith has James by the balls, M/M, Making Out, Police Brutality, Police Procedural, Smug assholes get what they deserve, Tentacles, interruptions, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: James almost gets arrested because some bitches can't keep their mouths shut.





	False abuse accusations are BAD, kids

Keith and James were making out when the police burst through their door.

"James Griffin, you are under arrest for domestic abuse and rape," said a female cop as she and her partner grabbed him off of Keith.

"Hey what gives?! We were gonna bang!" Keith yelled. "Let go of my boyfriend!"

"Sorry, Keith, but we got a concerned call that James is abusive and was beating you with lead pipes and spanking your thighs with spoiled cold cuts." James struggled.

"As if! He'd never let me do that, this guy has me by the balls! He demanded a dildo spar before he fucked me in the ass with his tentacles!"

"Yeah! Don't you cops ever have dildo spars at night?" Keith asked. The cops looked confused.

"First of all TMI," said the second lady. "Second that call seemed pretty frantic."

"It was a lie," said Keith.

Outside, a bunch of Tumblrinas stood by looking smug until the cops came out and found them.

"Did one of you bitches make a fake domestic abuse call? DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS FALSE CHARGES ARE?!" the first one yelled. "And do you know what the punishment is for this crap?" The cops advanced on the little shits until they were peeing their pants and screaming in fear, then they grabbed their nightsticks and beat the everloving shit out of them before shoving the sticks up their asses and leaving them there naked in the moonlight.

Meanwhile James and Keith had hot tentacle sex and made fun of the morons who thought they were still fifteen year olds who hated each other.


End file.
